It is known that cellulose powder with a particle size of 1 to 350 micrometers can be used for direct tableting of medications. This eliminates additional auxiliary measures and the use of additional adjuvants based on the specific rheologic parameters of powdery cellulose.
The selection of suitable agents which effectively eliminate plaque is essential in the production of hygienic and prophylactic agents of the buccal cavity such as the dentifrices used daily, with varying active prophylactic and cosmetic effect.
To this end, it is known that scouring agents such as calcium carbonate, dicalcium phosphate dihydrate, among others, are used which, even though they eliminate the plaque on the teeth due to their mechanical action, damage at the same time the hard enamel to a varying degree.
The use of microcrystalline cellulose such as e.g. AVICEL PH 105 as abrasive component in toothpastes is known. See published French application 2,625,676.